


Sun-burned

by Tortellini



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad Ending, Bittersweet Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, Destroy Ending, Gen, Heavy Angst, Light Angst, Not Happy, Sad, Sad Ending, Short, Short One Shot, Violence, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-05 09:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15167633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Chaff, a young man from District 11, muses a bit. Character study.Oneshot/drabble





	Sun-burned

A young sun-burned guy. Rippling muscles. They’re under coffee-colored skin. 

He looks up from his backbreaking work in the field. Dark eyes are shiny in the direct sunlight and his smile is friendly. 

But the thing that immediately marks him as an adult, a survivor, a sufferer is his arm. Instead of a regular one it ends in just a crudely bandaged stump. The cloth is sw was it and soaked with now dried blood, smudged with dust. 

Things will never be the same. 


End file.
